tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Force
Epic Strength and its associated Knacks. =Strength= This attribute is associated with , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Characters with Epic Strength are capable of truly impressive feats. Each new dot of Epic Strength increases maximum lifting capacity and the maximum range of by increasingly ridiculous amounts. Furthermore, characters add their Epic Strength autosuccesses to their maximum vertical leap distances in yards. (Characters always have maximum horizontal leap distances equal to twice their vertical leap distances.) Epic Strength also dramatically increases the effectiveness of most types of combat. Characters add their Epic Strength autosuccesses to damage when striking with unarmed attacks, melee weapons, thrown weapons, and bows. (Only firearms do not receive damage increases from Epic Strength; they use instead.) Crushing Grip Knacks Crushing Grip :Strength Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion’s natural strength is now so great that he no longer inflicts bashing damage while grappling, crushing opponents with lethal force. This Knack represents the Scion’s bodily strength, and as such is permanent; a Scion with this Knack who wishes to deal bashing damage must hold back his full might, taking the usual penalties associated with the "flat of the blade" rule. Divine Wrath :Strength Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Crushing Grip :Dice pool: None. Cost: None for lethal unarmed attacks, 5L per attack for aggravated grappling attacks. The Scion with this Knack has strength far beyond the human body’s ability to withstand, and he is able to damage opponents as seriously as if they’d been struck with a weapon. He automatically deals lethal damage in any unarmed attack; a Scion with this Knack who wishes to do bashing damage must use the "flat of the blade" rule to do so at a penalty. If he chooses to spend five Legend per attack, the Scion may deal aggravated damage while grappling. He must declare this intention and pay the Legend cost before the attack roll is made. Disfiguring Attack :Strength Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Crushing Grip, Divine Wrath :Dice pool: None. Cost: 5L per attack. The Scion with this Knack has become an unstoppable force of violence, and for five Legend per attack, may inflict aggravated damage with her bare hands either with a grapple attack or a regular unarmed attack. The Scion may only deal such damage if she is attacking unarmed, and must declare her intention and pay the Legend cost before rolling to attack her opponent. Each attack made with this Knack that successfully inflicts aggravated damage also causes a permanent, ugly scar that can only be removed through the use of the or the . One Inch Punch :Strength Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Crushing Grip, Divine Wrath :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. Even when restricted by confined space or prohibitive bonds, the Scion with this Knack is able to bring the full force of his lethal brawling abilities to bear. He may make any attack from a scant inch or two away with just as much force as if he’d had room to swing a haymaker, and takes no penalties to his damage rolls when attacking from restraints on any non-clinch brawl attack he makes. This Knack applies only to unarmed attacks and may not be combined with melee or throwing assaults. Vicegrip :Strength Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisite: Crushing Grip :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The grip of a Scion with this Knack almost unbreakable. By spending one Legend and bracing himself, the Scion with this Knack gains two grappling advantages for the remainder of the scene. First, he cannot be thrown, except by opponents whose Epic Strength exceeds his own. Second, any grappled opponent who attempts to escape by using the finds that that Knack is less effective; such an opponent gains only one automatic success for each dot of Epic Dexterity minus the Scion's dots of Epic Strength. Rag Doll Carry :Strength Knack :Prerequisites: Crushing Grip, Vicegrip :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per grapple. In the inescapable mitts of the Scion with this Knack, a grappled victim is even more helpless than usual. Normally, both the controller and the victim of a grapple are at half their normal DVs while the grapple lasts. However, while the Scion with this Knack is in control of the grapple, the DV of the grapple's victim is further reduced by the Scion's total dots of Epic Strength. (This additional reduction is applied after the grapple victim's DV is cut in half, not before.) In addition, as long as the Scion remains in control of the grapple and does nothing but hold his victim motionless without inflicting grappling damage, the Scion's own DV penalty from grappling is reduced by the same amount. Holy Bound Knacks Holy Bound :Strength Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack combines strength and skill to become a vaulter to put Olympian champions to shame. This Knack permanently doubles the normal distances she is able to jump, and this doubling is in addition to the other multiples normally provided by Epic Strength. Divine Bound :Strength Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Holy Bound :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per miraculous leap. By channeling his prodigious strength into his legs (and spending five Legend), the Scion may make a single, vast leap. For this leap, he treats his vertical and horizontal jumping maximums as if they were so many miles, not yards. (This effectively multiplies his jumping distances by 1,760.) He must decide precisely how far he wishes to jump when he jumps; he can't change course in mid-air to land early. This Knack generally removes a Scion from combat, unless he is pursuing or being pursued at high speeds. For situations in which speed really matters, a Scion leaping with Divine Bound travels 100 yards every five ticks (about 41 mph). If he is damaged while in midair, he loses his equilibrium and enters an uncontrolled fall. Upon landing in such a fall, he must roll (Dexterity + Athletics) against a difficulty of his Epic Strength autosuccesses to avoid injuring himself. Holy Rampage Knacks Holy Rampage :Strength Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack specializes in property damage, able to break just about anything he comes across with a little concerted effort. He may halve the soak rating of any inanimate object he attempts to demolish, provided that no one with a Legend score is actively attempting to use it at the time. Divine Rampage :Strength Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Holy Rampage :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. The Scion is now a destructive force in her own right, able to destroy the most impervious of objects with a little determination. For one Legend per attack, she may completely negate the soak of any unattended item or any item being held or used only by mortals, or she can ignore halve the soak of an item held or used by a being of Legend. Armor Crusher :Strength Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Holy Rampage, Divine Rampage :Dice pool: None. Cost: 2L per scene. The Scion with this Knack has honed his instinct for destruction to a fine point, lashing out with fierce blows that leave shattered armor in their wake. For one scene, all the Scion's physical attacks that apply Strength to damage are armor-piercing; if his attack is already armor-piercing, it ignores armor completely. Any non-relic armor he strikes actually breaks; relic armor remains intact but cannot prevent its wearer from suffering from the effects of this Knack. Hurl to the Horizon Knacks Hurl to the Horizon :Strength Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Like the javelin-throwers of ancient Greece, the Scion with this Knack knows how to put her power behind an object to make it fly into the distance. She may double the normal distance she is able to hurl any object. This doubling is cumulative with the multiples to thrown object distances Epic Strength already provides. Mighty Heave :Strength Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Hurl to the Horizon :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per enhanced throw. The Scion with this Knack now hurls objects with incredible force, outpacing the strongest of mortals with total ease. By spending one Legend when throwing any object, she may triple its maximum distance. This tripling is cumulative with the effects of Hurl to the Horizon, and with the extra distance provided by Epic Strength. In addition, when thrown with this Knack, any normal-sized thrown weapon that would normally inflict bashing damage instead deals lethal damage and is armor-piercing, and any normal-sized weapon that would normally inflict lethal damage now ignores armor entirely. Hurl to the Moon :Strength Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Hurl to the Horizon, Mighty Heave :Dice pool: None. Cost: 5L per mind-boggling throw. The mighty throwing abilities of the Scion with this Knack are now so incredible that he freely ignores most rules of physics and aerodynamics. For five Legend per throw, he may hurl any object that he is able to lift as far as he would normally be able to throw a tiny dart, no matter how big or unwieldy it may be. Alternatively, if he is throwing as part of an attack, he may instead cause the to cause aggravated damage. (By spending 10 Legend per throw, the Scion can get both of these effects with the same thrown object, inflicting aggravated damage with boulders and trucks thrown from great distances.) Iron Sinew Knacks Iron Sinew :Strength Knack :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Many Scions cultivate staggering divine strength, yet are still confined by the limitations of the flesh. Not so for the Scion with this Knack, whose might is so complete and whose battle prowess is so incredible that his body's vulnerabilities are protected by the inviolably thick cords of his muscles and tendons. The Scion's unarmed Parry DV may now be used to protect against lethal attacks, allowing the Scion to casually block a blade with his forearm, for example, with no fear of becoming unarmed in a much more serious sense. This resistance to injury revolves around the Scion's physical discipline, combat stance, and preparation to receive a blow- which is why it only affects the Scion's unarmed Parry DV. This Knack grants no special protection from injury in other circumstances. Immovable Might :Strength Knack :Prerequisite: Iron Sinew :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Most combatants use speed and agility to avoid danger, but most combatants don't have access to the fathomless well of might enjoyed by the Scion with this Knack, who can simply thrust out a hand and refuse to let any harm move him. The Scion may use his Strength and Epic Strength instead of his when calculating his unarmed Parry DV. Knockback Attack Knacks Knockback Attack :Strength Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per attack. By choosing to channel her unarmed or melee weapon attack into force instead of trauma, the Scion with this Knack may spend a point of Legend to elect not to deal damage in an attack, instead hurling her opponent a number of yards away from her equal to her successes on her damage roll. This effect bypasses the normal knockback rules (which allow the defender a greater degree of protection against being moved). The Scion must declare her intention to use this Knack and spend the required Legend before rolling to attack. Knockback Wave :Strength Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Knockback Attack :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per attack. With a mighty roar an a powerful heave, the Scion with this Knack may strike at every enemy she can reach with a single action, hurling them into the distance. The Scion makes a single attack roll for all enemies she can reach with her bare hands or melee weapon. Any target whose DV is overcome in this way is affected as if by the Knack. Earthshaking Stomp :Strength Knack :Prerequisites: Knockback Attack, Knockback Wave :Dice pool: Strength + Athletics. Cost: 2L per attack. Even the most stalwart foes lose a bit of their sure-footedness when charging the Scion with this Knack. By striking the earth with devastating force, the Scion triggers a concussive wave which lays waste to the hordes of enemies around him. The Scion spends five points of Legend and rolls (Strength + Athletics); everyone within a number of yards equal to the Scion's Epic Strength autosuccesses rolls either (Dexterity + Athletics) or (Stamina + Fortitude) to resist. Anyone whose defense roll is overcome by the Scion's activation roll is thrown back one yard per threshold success, and lands prone. Concussive Wave :Strength Knack :Prerequisites: Knockback Attack, Knockback Wave, Earthshaking Stomp :Dice pool: Strength + Athletics. Cost: 1L per attack. By focusing his energy on one faraway target, the Scion with this Knack can strike the ground, sending a concentrated tremor to strike a distant enemy. The Scion spends a point of Legend and rolls (Strength + Athletics), targeting a single distant enemy within a number of yards equal to his Epic Strength autosuccesses. That enemy rolls (Dexterity + Athletics) or (Stamina + Fortitude) in an attempt to resist. If the Scion's activation roll is higher, the overcome enemy is hurled back one yard per threshold success, taking an equal amount of bashing damage, then landing prone in a jumbled heap. Shoot the Moon Knacks Shoot the Moon :Strength Knack :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has mastered the art of exerting his full Epic Strength across a great distance with the aid of a bow. With this knack, all archery-style Marksmanship attacks have their range multiplied by Epic Strength exactly as thrown objects do. (Most arrows count as "normal" projectiles like small thrown objects do, but mythically large bows may deal with ammunition large enough to count as a feat of strength.) Armor Piercer :Strength Knack :Prerequisite: Shoot the Moon :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Only an archer with great Epic Strength can get this kind of range and destructive power out of simple arrows. By bending her bow almost to the breaking point, the Scion with this Knack performs devastating feats of archery, tripling the range of her weapon. (This range increase stacks with the multiple provided by .) In addition, her archery-style Marksmanship attacks always inflict piercing, lethal damage if they didn't already do so. Shot to Hell :Strength Knack :Prerequisites: Shoot the Moon, Armor Piercer :Dice pool: None. Cost: 5L. With this Knack, a Scion can launch an arrow laden with such fateful momentum that targets devastated by such an attack may never fully recover from the experience. For five Legend per attack, he can cause aggravated damage with any archery-style Marksmanship attack. The Scion must declare his intention and pay the Legend cost before rolling to attack his opponent. Each attack made with this Knack that successfully inflicts aggravated damage also causes a permanent, ugly scar that can only be removed through the use of the or the . Titanium Tools Knacks Titanium Tools :Strength Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. In the hands of a Scion with Epic Strength, crowbars bend like paper clips, car doors tear like paper, and solid stone crumbles like a stale cookie. But a Scion with this Knack has an intuitive understanding of how to apply force in ways that don't destroy his own tools. Whether she's levering a house off its foundation with a wooden broom or beating an enemy comically into submission with a yield sign, the tools and weapons in her hand are unharmed-- no matter how hard she strikes someone with them or how fragile they might normally be considered. Anvil-Splitter :Strength Knack :Prerequisite: Titanium Tools :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. In the hands of a Scion with this Knack, an ordinary melee weapon acquires extraordinary potential. A melee weapon that normally inflicts bashing damage now causes lethal damage instead, and a melee weapon that already inflicts lethal damage becomes armor-piercing. Inexorable Strike :Strength Knack :Prerequisites: Titanium Tools, Anvil-Splitter :Dice pool: None. Cost: 5L per peerless attack. With this Knack, a Scion can put her full, bone-shattering strength behind a blow of her melee weapon, smiting a target with truly ruinous force. For five Legend per attack, she can cause aggravated damage with any melee weapon, from a priceless relic katana to a billboard plucked from beside the interstate. The Scion must declare her intention and pay the Legend cost before rolling to attack her opponent. Each attack made with this Knack that successfully inflicts aggravated damage also causes a permanent, ugly scar that can only be removed through the use of the or the . Will Not Be Moved :Strength Knack :Prerequisite: Titanium Tools :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Sometimes, avoiding an enemy's attack is about getting out of the way in time, but for a Scion with this Knack, it's usually a matter of setting his feet, gritting his teeth, and refusing to be overpowered. The Scion may use his Strength and Epic Strength instead of his when calculating his Parry DVs for any weapon he wields or object he carries defensively. Prepared Parry :Strength Knack :Prerequisites: Titanium Tools, Will Not Be Moved :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has scaled such heights of physical perfection that she blurs the line between defense and offense: her attackers break themselves against her might. Whenever she successfully parries an attack with a melee weapon while taking a Guard action, she causes damage to the weapon that sought her (or to the attacking creature, if the attack was unarmed). With her weapon held defensively before her, the Scion shatters swords, grinds arrows an bullets into shrapnel confetti (assuming she can parry those projectiles, perhaps by means of the ), and leaves unarmed enemies lacerated and broken. This Knack inflicts one level of damage per dot of Epic Strength the Scion has, of whatever type the parrying weapon normally inflicts. This damage is soaked as normal, but is still generally enough to shatter most projectiles and ruin non-relic weapons. Uplifting Might Knacks Uplifting Might :Strength Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per scene. By planting her feet and concentrating, the Scion with this Knack may lift amounts far beyond her normal capacity (and, most likely, anyone else’s). For one Legend per scene, she may double the amount of weight she is normally able to lift. Making It Look Easy :Strength Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Uplifting Might :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack shows no visible effort when performing even the most strenuous of physical feats, shrugging off the inconvenience and incredible difficulty with ease. Onlookers are suitably impressed by his ability to do marvelous things without breaking a sweat, and he is able to divide his attention for conversation or other small actions, rather than being forced to focus solely on the task at hand. If he chooses to perform a feat of strength and an additional action, he does not suffer the usual -4 dice penalty for doing so; he may, however, perform two additional actions with a -4 penalty. Hang On :Strength Knack (from S:R, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Uplifting Might, Making It Look Easy :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per feat. Many weightlifters and bodybuilders can manage quick bursts of strength, but a Scion with this Knack goes much further, becoming able to sustain his prowess well beyond human norms. While performing any strenuous, sustained physical feat, he may spend a point of Legend to enhance his staying power, and may continue to perform that feat continuously for up to a number of days equal to his Epic Strength autosuccesses. While he is dedicated to this specific feat, he can do nothing else, but he is a pillar of singleminded purpose, ceasing to require any food, water, sleep, or even air. Ultimate Strength :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. Once per scene, by exerting her full divine power, the Scion becomes the ultimate embodiment of strength. For one action or one fantastic feat of strength, the Scion's might is unlimited. She could lift, throw, or destroy anything with her bare hands, literally move mountains or tear a hole to in the earth's crust, kill any opponent with a single blow (unless the attack misses, or the victim defends against it with , or wrestle a Titan to a standstill, matching it strength for strength. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs